superhero
by Lilli89
Summary: Jimmy Borrelli and Sylvie Brett are more than partners at work… (one-shots about Brett and Borelli)
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm from europe, so my english might be a little bit confusiong.

This story is about Jimmy and Sylvie and it plays during season 4.

 _ **The first one shot is a sequel to 4x18- on the warpath**_

 _ **Sylvie is staying at home, recovering from nearly getting killed by a shoter, when Jimmy comes to look after**_ ** _her_** **…**

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Sylvie Brett was still holding the frying pan in her left hand, when she stared at her partner in shock.

Jimmy stood at her door, giving her the most concerned look she had ever seen on his face.

She put the equipment on the table, tiredly took a seat on her couch.

"I thought it would be better to drop by to look out for you after all what happened today."

Still shaking Sylvie nodded automatically.

It seemed like the guy didn't only took her id card. It felt more like he sucked all the power out of her.

Jimmy stepped closer, finally taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"Sure you're okay?"

She didn't answer, just sat there, staring on the wall.

"Can I get you anything? Or is there something else I could do? Maybe call somebody or get you something to eat", he stumbled, when she started speaking out of nothing.

He already didn't expect an answer.

"I thought that was it. When he pointed the gun at me. I wasn't ready to die", she spoke in a whisper until she started to cry.

"I just thought that I would never see my mum again", Sylvie sobbed into her hands.

That's when Borrelli pulled her in a bear hug and squeezed her hand, like he wanted to tell her that she could count on him and that he was still there for her.

He gentely carressed her back, while soothing herin a low voice.

"Shh…It's okay. It's over. You're gonna be fine", he whispered and started to rock her in his arms until her breath got back to normal.

"I screwed it up, Jimmy", he could hear her saying between sobbs, encouraging him to stroke circles around her back again.

"Hey. Don't do that to yourself. You did nothing wrong. It was just a really dangerous situation", he whispered, still holding her close to his chest.

It seemed to work. It finally felt like she would start to relax.

Sniffling and hiccuping she got a rid of his grip and wiped her tears away, giving him an emberaced glance.

"I'm sorry. I might look like a mess."

But he shook his head, gentely touching her cheek to wipe another tear away.

"You're still beautiful."

She couldn't help but smiled when her eyes met with Jimmys.

Their faces got closer and finally she felt his lips touching her own skin.

She didn't know what hit her, but she realized the desire to kiss him for another time.

Both looked each other in surprise, happy about the way they felt for each other.

"That was for being happy that you're still here with me. That nothing serious happened to you."

She gave him a sad expression, touched his forehead with her index finger.

Thats when she kissed him harder, felt how he gentely removed her bra.

"I think, I love you Sylvie Brett", he said in a whisper, driving his hand through her hair, before they changed their place from the couch to her bed…

CFDCFDCFD

"Why did your mom had to die?", Sylvie wanted to know, enjoying the smell of his hair as his hand was stroking circles on her palm.

"It was lung cancer. She was sick, suffered for many years."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"How about your dad?"

There was a long silence and for a minute she already regretted that she had asked.

"You don't have to talk about it", she told him, but he already wanted to continue speaking.

"I was 16 when he was ordered to scene where he never returned from. He died a hero like my brother."

"Oh god. I thought…I didn't know that", Sylvie whispered, her head still resting at the edge of his arm.

" It's not like I'm still crying myself to sleep at night."

"You feel lonely, don't you?"

"Sometimes, yeah", he admitted, feeling her taking him by the hand.

"You're not alone anymore", she told him in a quiet tone, before their lips fuse in a long kiss….


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to 4x23- The conversation takes place during the time after Jimmy has lost his brother. Brett and Borrelli are sitting in the ambo, talking about the former call where Jimmy had to CPR a firefighter…**

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

"Damnn it, Jimmy. What was that?"

Sylvie Brett shook her head in disbelief.

"You were acting like a maniac."

"I'm just having a bad day, alright?", he screamed at her like he never did before.

She looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious? You nearly got him killed."

"This guy is going to survive."

"And if he doesn't? Look, your brother died two days ago. It's too early to get back to work. Thats what you've proved a couple of minutes before. There is no shame to take some further days off."

"I'm fine."

"You are not. And you know that."

"What are you? My babysitter?"

"No, you're moron partner, that is really worried right now."

"For no reason. I'm good."

"As a paramedic you have no time for having a bad day. And if you have one and you confess that to me, you are risking both of our lifes. You got that?"

At the next moment he became really silent. From the look of his face she could tell he was not far away from freaking out.

"Boden is the only one who is responsible for Dannys death. If he wouldn't have been there my brother still would be alive today", he screamed at Sylvie, before both became really silent.

"I've forgotten my phone inside the ambo", he disturbed the silence and got out oft he car violently.

Sylvie shook her head, disappointed about their conversation.

To her surprise it took longer than expected.

"Where the hell is he?", she shouted at herself, ready to get out after he didn't return for another minute.

Brett concentrated on closing the door, when she looked at a body lying on the ground.

It was Jimmy.

They keys fell to the ground when she ran to him.

"Jimmy! Jimmy what happened!", she kneeled down, gentely touching his face that was white as a wall.

With him being still unconscious, she decided to take further steps and called the operator for help…

"What happened?"

Confused and scared by the cables and tubes, Borelli opened his eyes.

Sylvie was sitting on his bed side. She was holding his hand, giving him the most scared glance he had ever seen on her face.

"Vasovagale syncope. You blacked out on the way back to the station. You just wanted to grab your phone from the back side of the car and collapsed on the side walk where you hit your head on a traffic light."

Instinctively Jimmy touched his forehead.

"Ouch. That hurts."

Brett took a deep breath in relief and gave him a meaningful view. Realizing that she looked really hurt, he remember further detail from their fight.

Thinking about his brother, Jimmy felt the tears in his eyes.

He didn't know what it was, but at this moment he missed Danny more than ever-

"Hey", Sylvie whispered in a low tone when Jimmy tried harder than ever to controll his feelings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was acting out", he stumbled, feeling fresh tears running from his eyes.

He hated being that fragile.

"It's okay", he heard a soothing voice before he felt two small arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I got you", Sylvie whispered, geeting him to place his tired head on her shoulder and hiding his face on her shirt, while crying heavily…

"I'm not going anywhere tonight", Sylvie explained to Jimmy when they arrived back from the hospital.

After his physical and mental breakdown, she knew he would need her to be there for him.

He looked extremely tired and exhausted, could barely stay on his own.

"I'm gonna make a call for a pizza. You're staying on the couch", she directed him to the sofa, where he reluctantly took a seat.

After ordering the menu, Sylvie came back to the sofa. He gave her a tired look, when she took a seat on the edge of the mattress and covered him with a blanket.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I want to", she ran her hand through his brownish hair and smiled sadly.

"Severide and Casey managed all the arrangements. You don't have to take care about anything of Dannys funeral."

Jimmy sighed quietly and swallowed hard, then he made a gesture that showed Sylvie, that she should crawl into his arms.

He just wanted to hold her close, being loved, feeling that he wasn't alone.

Searching for comfort, they sank into another kiss, before she cuddled on his strong shoulder.

"You know what my brother always said? Firemen never die, they just burn forever in the hearts of the people whose lives they saved. He loved that quote", Jimmy told the paramedic that started to stroke circles on the top of his t shirt.

"It was just funny to grow up with him", he whispered, closing his eyes, smiling like he would remember all the details from his childhood for a moment…


	3. Chapter 3

"What about watching alice in wonderland 2 this weekend? I always wanted to see it?"

Sylvie and Jimmy were sitting in the ambo after they returned from a call.

Being secretely together since 20 days, they used to spend the weekends together.

This time it was on Brett to choose how they could spend their day off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Sylvie looked a little bit shocked, but kept driving until they reached the parking lot.

"If you don't like the movie we can…"

"No, it's not about that."

Jimmy sighed, closed his eyes and then started to speak again.

"It's about my sister-in-law. I promised Stacie to watch the kids from Saturday to Sunday. I would cancel it but it's her first day off work since Danny died and she really needs some time off."

"Can I join you?"

Jimmys face enlightened when he realized what she meant.

"Sure. I would love that."

"Great."

"You can come to my house as soon as possible."

"Done", she told him already happy about the upcoming time, when he tried to reduce her expectations.

"You will regrett that. Wait until you meet my nieces and nephew. That's all I'm saying."

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

"I don't want to sleep", 5 year old Emily stood on her mattress, crossing her arms, giving her uncle a hard time.

"I forgot my blanket at home and Jamie is teasing says I'm a pig."

"You are a donkey", her 8 year old brother added, creating an even more angry expression on her face.

"Alright guys. It's bed time. No bad words or discussions anymore."

Sylvie Brett looked at her boyfriend, totally exhausted.

She had watched a lot of kids but this was something she hadn't experienced during the last five years.

"Can you read us a good night story, uncle Jimmy", the little girl asked, cheering her brother up.

"Yeah, come on. We want to hear a good night story."

Jimmy sighed when they started to scream.

"Goodnight story! Goodnight story! Goodnight story!", they applauded until Borrelli sat down next to them.

"Okay, alright. Which one?"

"The big red barn."

"Really? I thought you don't like that book", Jimmy told his nephew who picked another one from the shelf.

Sylvie watched the whole scene with a smile on her face. Not only that she loved this man. His way to treat children was unique.

With Jamie picking a book that Jimmy started to read while holding the children in his arms, Emily got more quiet within minutes.

In the middle of the book, Jimmy had to pause the story because her tears were wetting the paper.

"Hey, what's the matter, baby? Why are you crying?", he asked his niece.

Sylvie who also recognized the tears reached for a tissue from the drawer and handled it to them.

Jimmy was the one who grapped it, gentely wiping the tears from Emilys face.

"I know why she's upset. It's the book daddy used to read us."

Jamie hit the point. Thats when Emily used to cry harder.

"I miss him so much."

Helplessely Jimmy glanced to Sylvie wrapping his arms around the small body of his niece, so she could cry into hi schest.

"I know, baby. I know", Jimmy gave her a kiss on the forehead , what only resulted the opposite because she was crying harder.

"Shh…It's okay. It's alright. He's watching you. Where ever he is"

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Jimmy closed the door silently after both had been fallen asleep.

He looked at Sylvie in concern and sighed.

"They're still suffering. Emily was always a daddys girl. Very concentrated on her dad. They had a special bond."

Sylvie nodded in understandment.

"Must be hard. Losing a parent is always a tough thing."

Borrelli nodded and looked at the clock. From the expression on his face, it was easy to tell that there was something wrong.

"Where the hell iss he? She already should be at home since 8."

Brett who seemed a little bit irritated glanced at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"Stacie? I thought she would pick up the kids by tomorrow."

"No, Savannah. My 13 year old niece. Sorry, I think I forgot to tell you. It's Dannys daughter from a former relationship. She moved in with them around 6 months ago after her mom lost her battle with cancer. Since Danny died and Stacie took the responsibility as her guardian she is freaking out completely. Always on something. Always with a guy that is having a bad influence on her."

"And you said she's 13?"

Jimmy nodded seriously.

"Yeah. She is."

Around 30 minutes later- Jimmy already wanted to call the cops- it knocked on the door.

Borrelli rushed tot he entrance and opened.

"Hey, uncle Jimmy. Nice to see you", she greeted him like nothing happened. From the smell of her breath he could tell that she was drinking too much.

She already wanted to enter the house, when Jimmy held her back.

"Wait, wait, wait. Not so fast. You know how late it is?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I lost my watch."

"Yeah sure", Jimmy said ironically, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's 10. You should have been at home at 8."

"Come on. Don't make such a big deal out o fit."

"You're 13. And you are drunk."

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Savannah. You have. I'm not stupid", Jimmy said in a loud voice that Brett had barely heard before.

Even the teenager winced.

"Who is she?", Savannah asked, noticing Sylvie staying at the floor.

"My girlfriend."

She got a devilish glance on her face.

"Uncle Jimmy has a girlfriend. That's funny", she started laughing and walked into the house like nothing happened.

Her moves seemed unsteady. She wasn't able to walk very good.

"Savannah?"

The 13 year old walked to the kitchen and stopped during the middle of her way.

Within seconds her legs were giving in and she collapsed to the ground.

Jimmy and Sylvie watched the scene with wide eyes and ran to her like maniacs during seconds.

They both kneeled down on the ground while Jimmy patted on her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it. Savannah! Savannah! Open your eyes. Come on", he screamed at his niece. Menahwile Sylvie tried to put her in a lateral recumbent position.

"I've got our first aid kit in the back of my car", Brett explained, running to the vehicle, while Jimmy tried to wake her up.

Sylvie returned with the bag and put the blood pressure monitor on her arm.

"80 to 60. That's pretty low."

"Savannah! Savannah, come on!", Jimmy continued yelling but she didn't wake up.

"She smells like she drank the whole bar."

The next thing both paramedics realized was the teenager opening her eyes, puking onto the floor.

She looked around in pain.

"I'm feeling so sick. Uncle Jimmy", she cried. Nothing was left from the rebellious teenager anymore.

"Be honest: How much did you drink?"

"I don't know", she stumbled, searching for her uncles hand and squeezed it.

"Did you take a look at her pupils. That's not only alcohol", Sylvie whispered, getting Jimmy to nod.

"Baby, listen to me. What kind of drugs did they gave you?"

It seemed like she would become unconscious again, so Sylvie clapped on her cheeks again.

"Hey, talk to me. Cocaine? Crystal? Savannah, we need to know. Otherwise we can't help you."

"There was this guy at the party. He said that we could have more fun, so he throw some pills for all of us."

"How did those pills look like?"

"There was a super mario figure on the back. Tinas pill had the word sky in it."

"Sounds like Extasy", Sylvie Brett suspected.

"How much did you take, sweetie?", she tried to communicate with Jimmys niece who groaned because she was blended by the light.

"2. Maybe more. I think it was 2 and a half."

"We should call an ambo", Sylvie suggested, shaking her head like she wanted to tell him that this was too much to deal with.

"And then? You know what happens next, if they find out. DCFS will be alerted. She will be charged", he said, a sad tone in his voice, making Brett to realize what they we're really dealing with.

"Come on. They will be given her the same medication at med."

Sylvie sighed, finally nodded.

"Alright. Let's give it a try."

They supplied her with the medication that would help in such a situation like this and brought her to the couch.

Jimmy was sitting next to his niece, while Sylvie was cleaning up the kitchen. He was holding her hand after her euphoria turned into depression, what resulted the teenager sobbing about the whole situation.

"It feels so bad. Everything", she whimpered.

Borrelli said nothing at first, just put a wet towel on her head, praying that the aftermath effect wouldn't hit her that hard.

He started to stroke her forehead with his hand, just watched her in deep concern.

"No one understands", the teenager whispered in a raspy tone, swollowing hard.

"And taking drugs and drinking alcohol is the answer of all this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Jimmy took a tissue out of his pocked and wiped the tears from her face.

Thats when she revealed something she kept inside of her for a long time.

"I miss my dad so much. I wish he was still here."

Jimmy was ready to cry. He squeezed her hand, continued to carress her shoulder.

6 months ago she was still a normal teenager. Very motivated and good at school, very involved in school activities. But that all changed.

"I miss him too."

"Stacie is always busy It's like she cares more about Emily and Jamie, because they are her own children while I'm not."

There was a long pause until Borrelli started to speak again.

"Maybe we should talk to her later about that."

The medication seemed to work. Savannah started to feel a little bit better.

"Savie?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me to call out for help."

She didn't respond, just smiled sadly when Jimmy placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You should try to sleep. It's been a long night."

CFDCFDCFD

"Thank you for staying here with me. After all what happened today…"

Jimmy couldn't end his sentence, because Sylvie who was sitting next to him on the kitchen table, took his hand.

"Hey. You would have done the same to me", Sylvie twinkled.

Borrelli nodded, giving her a sad smile.

"Sorry for all that. I didn't see that coming."

"Don't apologize. It's okay. I was glad to help."

"Stacie is going to freak out if she hears what happens today. They are always fighting and that doesn't make is any better."

Sylvie gave him a sceptical look.

"You think Savannah was right? Regarding her accusations about Stacie?"

Jimmy moved and lowered his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Fact is, they never got along really well."

"You know, I don't think she ist hat evil, that she pretends to be. Looks more like a cry of help. Like she is drowning and wants attention to get safed."

"Maybe", Jimmy nodded, folding his hands.

"It's kind of a crazy idea, but…I thought about something that could defuse the situation a little bit."

Sylvie gave him a typical look that told she was ready for his suggestion.

"What about taking her in for a while? Maybe for a couple of weeks."

„And your work?"

"I'm gonna talk to Boden. Maybe she could stay at the station when I'm on duty."

Sylvie agreed, smiling at him.

"I will support you. No matter what."

CFDCFDCFD

"You really think that this is a good idea, Jimmy?"

Three days later Stacie looked at Savannah, before she focused on Borrelli and Brett again.

They were sitting on the kitchen table, teaming up for a family meeting.

"You're working 24 hours shifts. How do you want to combine caring for a teenager and duty?"

Savannah looked up from the table, an angry glance on her face.

"Is there really a difference? He might care more about me than you ever did before", the 13 year old laughed sarcastically, receiving a reproachful glance from her stepmother.

"Savannah, that's not fair", Borrelli answered, what she denied by shaking her head.

"Why? It's the truth. She doesn't care at all. Jamie and Emily. That's all what matters for her."

Jimmy sighed, but Savannah already got up from her chair.

"Sit down, it's not settled yet", Stacie yelled, but was ignored by the teenager.

"If you don't allow me to stay with uncle Jimmy, I'm gonna be out here anyway. Any foster family is better than staying here with you."

She walked upstairs to her room.

Stacie was ready to cry.

"Did you hear that? She hates me."

"We gonna figure something out, Stace. We find a good solution for everyone of you."

"You've got my consent, Jimmy. You can take her home with you. But keep me updated, alright?"

Borrelli nodded understandable.

CFDCFDCFD

"Everything okay? You two look a little bit lost here?", Severide wanted to know, when he stared at Brett and Borrelli. Both paramedics gave him sceptical look.

It was one week since Savannah had been moving in.

"Come on, guys. What's the deal?"

"You don't really want to know", Sylvie answered.

"Just be lucky, that you're not having kids on your own."

Severide didn't really understand.

"What do you mean? Did I miss something? Since when do you have children on your own?"

Jimmy shook his head.

"One of my nieces moved in with me. I'm the only relative that is left, after my brother died and her mother lost her battle with cancer. My sister in law doesn't get along with her really well."

"That sound's like you really saved her. What's the problem anyway?"

"She's a little rebell. That's the problem. It's already getting better, but it's still a battle. Now she's getting bullied because she lost contact with her old friends and stopped using drugs and all that stuff. Physically she's fine. But emotionally, she's still a mess."

"Interesting case. Does the chief know?"

"Yeah. He suggested me to bring her by."

"And? Sounds like she could use to make new friends. Come on, we already watched Herrmanns kids. And you know what that means."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm sure the guys can't wait to meet her", Severide clapped on his back and left him and Sylvie alone again.

"I don't know. I don't have a good feeling on Savannah. She's too kind right now."

"You think she's kidding you?"

"No. Not exactly. She really stayed clean. But she seemed more desperate and sad than she already did."

Brett took her boyfriends hand.

"So, maybe we could cheer her up by watching DVDs or going to the movies."

Jimmy couldn't respond, because the alarm went on.


End file.
